


Sleeptalking

by CatrinaSL



Series: Things You Said [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Bucky/Jane, Camping, Dream Sex, F/M, FYDL Cool for the Summer 2018, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sleeptalking, Suggestive Themes, Wizard of Oz References, things you said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Being on the run is much less glamorous than it sounds. But it gets much more interesting for Darcy when Steve starts talking in his sleep.





	Sleeptalking

**Author's Note:**

> 34) things you said in your sleep  
>    
> [Cool for the Summer: A Darcyland Vacation Challenge!](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/175911846672/fckyeahdarcylewis-cool-for-the-summer-a)
> 
>  August 4: Camping Trip

Darcy stared up at the ceiling of the shelter she had helped the guys throw together. 

Movies always made being on the run seem glamorous, but it wasn’t; it was uncomfortable. Like, literally. 

At least, for her. Jane didn't seem to mind, but that probably had to do with the fact that she was spooned up to the space heater slash super soldier that was Bucky Barnes, whereas Darcy was cold and alone in her sleeping bag, in the lumpiest spot of ground she'd ever had the misfortune to encounter.

And her sleeping bag was less a "sleeping" bag and more of a "staying awake all night wondering why a hotel was out of the question" bag.

In the (actual) sleeping bag next to her, Steve moaned in his sleep. Darcy wondered if he was as uncomfortable as she was; he usually passed out and slept all night with no problem.

He rolled over onto his side, his face half visible in the moonlight filtering in from above. His brows were knit. 

_ Maybe he's having a bad dream, _ Darcy thought.

Steve let out a breathy sigh. He moaned again, and it sounded like, " _ Oh! _ "

_Okay, maybe he's having a_ **_good_** _dream._

He shifted onto his back, the sleeping bag twisting around him. "Oh, Darcy," he murmured.

_ Wait, what? _

Had he just said what she  _ thought _ he did?

Steve tilted his head back, emitting another breathy groan. " _ Darcy. _ "

"Steve...?" she said.

"Mmm," he replied. 

"Steve."

"Darcy,  _ oh, Darcy _ . Don't stop."

Well, now Darcy was even more uncomfortable. Not only was she awake on the cold hard ground in the middle of nowhere, but she was also the star of Captain America's erotic dream when she would far rather have been an active participant.

And she was also turned on.

Unfortunately she was still very aware of the lumpy ground and the cold. The only difference was that she twitched at every small sound Steve made, like an antenna. 

Eventually she fell asleep, the sound of his pleasure echoing through her.

The next morning Sam came in from watch and passed out in his sleeping bag, Steve went to gather up some firewood, Bucky and Jane sneaked off "to go fishing," and Darcy kept an eye on the camp. She cleared up the fire pit and made some coffee for when everyone came back.

Steve was the first to return, setting down the bundle of dry wood he'd collected. "We should probably be moving on soon," he said. "The longer we stay here, the higher the chances that someone is going to find us."

"We've only been here two nights," Darcy said. 

Steve nodded. "This is the best place we've been so far," he admitted. "With the hill so nearby, we can see for miles, keep an eye on the road, the camp, the fish pond..." He frowned. "But just because it's a secluded area doesn't guarantee there won't be people around. I worry what might happen if someone stumbled across us by accident. Bucky doesn't have a fishing license."

Darcy laughed. "He's an internationally wanted criminal," she reminded him. "I wouldn't worry so much about some illegal fishing, or, y’know, whatever it is that he and Jane are doing."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"So, Sam's a pretty heavy sleeper," she observed as she took a sip of coffee. "Is it just that he was up all night or does he usually sleep that well?"

"Uh..." Steve shook his head. "I don't know."

"It's your turn on watch tonight, right?" she asked. 

"Actually I was planning on asking Buck if he wanted to swap." He turned, rubbing the back of his neck again, but he didn't quite manage to hide the blush. "I didn't get much rest last night."

"Me either," Darcy told him, trying not to smile. 

"You di—" Steve began to ask.

"Sam ever talk in his sleep?" Darcy interrupted. 

"Not that I... know of," Steve replied. 

"I was at a slumber party once in junior high where about half of us had fallen asleep and the other half were still up. One of the girls who was asleep started talking about flying monkeys, so the rest of us crowded around to see what else she would say, but the only other thing we got out of her was 'follow the yellow brick road.' It must have been a boring party otherwise, because that's the only part I remember."

Steve looked confused. "Okay...?"

"I guess I'm just wondering what causes that kind of thing. Like, do you have to be the kind of person who always talks in their sleep, or does it depend on what you're dreaming about? Maybe Sam isn't the type to talk in his sleep, or maybe he just isn't dreaming about the Wizard of Oz."

Darcy, figuring that she’d made her point pretty well by now, abandoned the ‘innocent conversation’ act and grinned at him.

“Darcy—” he began, the tone similar to the way her name had sounded when he was asleep.

“Yeah, Steve?”

He cleared his throat. “Maybe… maybe you should come with me to keep watch tonight. Just to make sure I don’t fall asleep.”

“I could do that,” she said, still grinning slyly.

“Great, um… I’m going to go… get more wood for the fire.”

“Okay,” she allowed, as they both ignored the huge stockpile already sitting within arm’s reach of the fire.

Darcy definitely accompanied Steve up the hill to keep watch, but they didn’t see much of anything except each other.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/176623216103/sleeptalking)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
